


Réalité

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Forgiveness, John's Reichenbach Feels, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Pre-Fall, Pre-Reichenbach, Questions, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers, Sleep, Sleepy Kisses, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la nuit, dans ce lit partagé, alors que le sommeil l'emporte presque, John pose une question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réalité

-Sherlock... Est-ce que tu recommencerais ?  
  
John n'était pas sûr que le brun l'entende. Dormait-il ? Il ne savait pas, ni même s'il voulait lui demander vraiment en réalité, alors son cœur tressaillit lorsqu'il entendu la voix si familière de Sherlock.  
  
\- Sauté ?  
\- ... Oui.  
\- Évidemment. C'était la seule solution.  
  
John grinça des dents. Quelle réponse espérait-il ? Il eut un instant de silence avant que Sherlock ne l'embrasse sur la nuque.  
  
\- Je ne te le pardonnerai pas... Pas deux fois.  
\- Je sais, mais je le ferai si c'est pour te garder en vie.


End file.
